


dreams only last for a night

by baratitty



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baratitty/pseuds/baratitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you even end up in the same bed as Jack Barakat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams only last for a night

**Author's Note:**

> for anon. leave me suggestions in my [ inbox](http://baraskunk.tumblr.com/ask).

You cannot actually believe it. How do you even end up in the same bed as Jack Barakat? You have no idea. But right now you don’t really care. Because you _are_ in the same bed as Jack Barakat and he’s lying on top of you. It makes it kind of hard to breathe but that could be because he’s kissing you.

Or wait, it’s not kissing. You already moved on from the innocent lips on lips contact to the wet tongues sliding against each other.

You’re making out with Jack. You’re making out with a famous rock star.

You still can’t believe it.

Suddenly you can breathe again. His mouth moved on, leaving kisses on your cheek, your jaw, until you can feel his tongue on your pulse point.

His tongue, his fucking tongue. If it wasn’t hot in this room before, it definitely is now. You can feel him sucking and it’s probably gonna leave a deep purple mark. But you don’t care.

It’s like, he knows what drives you wild. His tongue is suddenly stiff and pointy and he licks over the mark he just made and you close your eyes, just enjoying.

His hand is slowly creeping its way up, it was on your thigh before, just stroking, but now it's on your hip bones, your waist, your ribs, your boob.

And, okay, you should feel uncomfortable because it’s been a while since the last time anyone did that but you don’t care.

Your shirt is already off and so is his, you have no idea where it is but you can look for it later. What matters right now is that his thumb is playing with your nipple, occasionally pinching it, twisting it. Is it possible to become even more turned on?

He’s still doing that thing with his tongue on your neck, Jesus fucking Christ.

Then it stops. But his mouth doesn’t even leave your skin; he just slides down further, spreading your legs with his hands so he can lie between them.

His mouth reaches your other boob and he sucks on your nipple for a short time but he sucks _hard_ and okay, that's gonna leave a mark, too.

He moves on, occasionally licking at your skin until he’s at your navel. He looks up to you and your eyes meet. It seems like he’s asking for permission for what he wants do but he doesn’t even have to say the words and you just nod anyway and he smiles, putting both of his hands on your hips.

His thumb hooks under the waistband of your underwear, and you are really glad you're wearing not some kind of childish panties that your mom bought.

Jack doesn’t even look at your underwear, he’s still looking up to you, maybe waiting for you to change your mind but, seriously, why would you change your mind now that Jack Barakat is about to go down on you.

He smirks one last time before he looks down, and oh, okay, he doesn’t seem to mind that little bit of stubble that reminds you that you wanted to shave a few days ago.

He really doesn’t care because he’s burying his nose in the part where your thighs and your hips meet and his hands moved, too, you realize. He holds your thighs, spreading them a bit further apart before he looks up for a second and then...

His tongue. His fucking tongue. It slipped inside you, just testing if you’re really okay with this. And you are. You push your body down, giving him permission to go further. You can _feel_ him smirking, Jesus Christ.

He is pushing his tongue inside you, thrusting, and you open your eyes, when did you even close them?, to look down and you can see he’s enjoying it as well, you can see his hips moving against the mattress, _fuck_ he's getting off on going down on you.

God, you’re so close already. And when he’s pulling his tongue out, starts sucking on your clit, and pushes two fingers inside you instead, you’re done.

You’re coming, you’re coming so hard, every wave of your orgasm feels like an electric shock and fuck, Jack is still sucking on your clit but he moans and if you opened your eyes you would see that his pushes his hips into the mattress even harder and faster.

You’ve come down from your post-orgasm-high, and his lying on top of you again. You are lazily kissing, still breathing hard.

He tells you that you are fucking beautiful when you come, and wow, the sounds you make. He wonders if he can make you come again.

That’s when you feel it, his hard cock pushing into your hip smearing precome on your hip bone. He hasn’t come yet but you know what this means. You are actually going to have sex with Jack.

He asks if this is okay. You nod, not capable of forming actual works. He has already pulled his boxers off and put on a condom and you look down and wow, okay, you knew that Jack was probably big, but wow. Okay, he's not the size of a porn star but still.

He pushes just the tip inside you first. And when he doesn’t meet any resistance he slowly moves further until he is as far inside you as he possible can. He waits for seconds, letting you get comfortable to the feeling, breathing hard into your neck and you whisper 'okay' before he almost pulls out all the way just to thrust into you again.

It feels so good, fuck, it feels so amazing. The room is suddenly filled with sound, he is moaning loudly and you are moaning loudly and the bed is creaking and fuck, he is so strong, he could actually fuck you through the mattress.

But it feels so good, and it doesn’t take long until you’re coming _again_ , not as hard as before because you’re still a bitworn out by the intense orgasm you had earlier.

His rhythm becomes irregular and you know he’s gonna come any second. He cries out, biting into your shoulder, before he’s thrusting slower and eventually stops.

He’s dead weight on your body and okay, now you really have trouble breathing, so you poke him in the ribs gently and ask him quietly to move.

A few moments later he’s lying next to you, smiling at you with tired eyes before he puts an arm over your waist and you both fall asleep.


End file.
